devil may cry after the fact
by Alice Marsh
Summary: this is just a little something that poped in to my head as i was playing devil may cry 2 on must die mode for the 5TH time there are OC and this has lady/trish/and lucia in it as the three lovers of dante with there kids. plot in later chapter. enjoy lol


devil may cry

after the fact

...

this is the story fo the three son's of the yonger son of sparta and his three lovers lady/mary, trish, and lucia. the tree sons are.

son of Lady and weilder of Taboo the devil triger Nanashi.

son of Trish and weilder of Anarchy the demon triger Max.

son of Lucia and weilder of Loveless the angle triger Aon.

The three blades were all made from a part of there fathers blade from rebelion the blade was used to make Taboo the gaurd was used to make loveles and the hilt was used to make Anarchy.

the three sons uterly hate each other and so the story gose to each of them as a kid and then gose with them growing up learning from there mothers. after they are at the right age they set of in to the world for two things. one theyre going to find the blades forged for them by there dad. two that they have to step in to his shos and they have to destory the newest threet to the world named Yami the only devil who could possably be as strong as Sparta. so they go and fight him and that has been my story in a nut shell. now hears the full story.

...

{at the house of lady Nanashi 6 years old}

"Hay mama where's dady" asked a little red haired boy who was pale as a vampier if not more so. This is Nanashi first born son of Dante his strangth is unmatched by anybody else [in the kindergarden]. He has wide green eyes and despite his amazing strangth he normaly hates to fight and avoids it when possible. His mother Mary who every body calls Lady is even at this young age teaching him how to hold and fire a gun.

"Oh he's at work sweety" Lady replyed as she started filling a shotgun with shells.

"How come he's never home" Nanashi asked walking up to his mother and pulling him self on to the table to look at her and he started cleaning his own gun. [yes she gave him his own gun]

"He come's home but only every once and a while and when your asleep he's how we can live here like this and with all this fire-power" his mother replyed then holding up her shot gun and takeing the hand of her son.

"Go get your pendent ok" Lady said gently pushing Nanashi to his room where he picked up the pendent his father sent him on his 5th birthday. It was as green as his eye's and as deep as the sea he loved it and felt that it's the only thing that showed that his dad was real.

"Now lets go shot stuff ok" said Lady smileing and Nanashi put on his pendent and grabed his mothers hand.

{at the house of Trish max age 4}

Max was outside playing around in the FLAMEING GARDEN OF HELL after about an hour or two of this he slowly tried to get up but fell back from exsachin on to the BURNNING HOT GROUND OF HADES he finaly desided to rest and stare in to the ENDLESS OBLIVION OF DEATH and wondeder why his mom TRISH wanted to move in to HELL.

"Mom why did you move to hell" asked Max siting up and seeing his ho-bag of a mother {no i have nothing agenst Trish but she realy dose look like that}.

"Well somebody has to make sure every thing down hear stays sane and calm" said the ho-bag/Trish {sorry all Trish fan boys ... and girls}.

"Cant we do that from earth" asked Max now on his moms lap staring up into her eyes.

"No we cant w must stay down in hell and protect all the handsome devils" said Trish looking up in to the sky trying to see past the clouds and in to the flameing sky.

"Ok mama" said Max snugling his face in to his mothers chest as she rubed his head.

"Dont worry my son we will leave this place ... but not tell youre ready" whisperd Trish after Max had passed out on her lap.

"We will get out"

{at the house of Lucia Aon age 2}

Aon was on his back reaching for the sky aka for a two year old the roof above his head however even at his age his IQ was easely over 200. so he understood that not only were his parents fightting but what they were fighting about.

"YOU LIEING SACK OF SHIT IM GOING TO RIP OFF YOURE _ AND STICK THEM RIGHT UP YOURE_ WITH _ AND THEN _ SO THEN YOULL HAVE TO _ SIDE WAYS IN TO A _ WITH A GOD DAME PIG YOU _" my mother shouted as she hoverd in mid air in her angle triger throoing her fethers and my father who was holding up a chair and trying to find out what she was screeming about.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO YOU _ IF YOU DONT STOP IM GOING TO _ WITH YOURE _ AND THEN YOU CAN GO _ AN OLD MAN WITH _ SO THEN YOURE _ CAN HAVE _ YOU FUCKING _" my father shouted as he went in to his devil triger and jumped at my mother.

"Oh i dident know you could be so agreesive ... it's a real turn on" my mother said wraping her arms around my father who moved in to her touch.

"Wait what about the baby" said my father sarcasticly.

"Oh he's only two he wont know whats going on" said my mother as she unclothed her self and my father.

"Oh Dante i want you to _ in my _ with _ and then _ with jump rope and _ then get the blue cheese and rub it in my _ like you used to do when we _ all night long and then take youre gigantic _ and shove it right in my eye" ... what has been seen can never be unseen.

...

well i hope you liked the end part just feel free to fill in the blanks as you see fit and hell put what you think they are in a R and see how many people you can make lol. and no i did not do spell check for this right now ok i will later.


End file.
